Sugar and Sake
by Funeral Doll
Summary: FINISHED! pointless Sake fun! Escaflowne and Salior Moon story PLEASE READ AND REVIEW more info inside!
1. Gara's Intro

Gomen for this story it is not very good lol well just warning everyone that this story is pg-13 even though some think maybe R I don't know. This story is before the dragon slayers died and very early in the episodes. You really don't need to know to much about the Dragonslayers all there is to know is there all guys and drunk lol so of course there going to do stupid stuff.  
  
Mako(Makoto) and Minako (Mina) from Sailor Moon, I tried to keep them close to how they act but hey there's no mall so there not the same lol j/k well there both 15 at this time as well so not much change with them.  
  
I decided it would be fun to make a fanfic about a SM/Escaflowne crossover since there's not much of them. I decided to use Mako and Minako because Makoto is my fav scout and not many fics have her I also used Minako because a good friend of mine loves Minako so I put her in it and me and her always joke about how it would be if Jupiter and Venus where to be around the Dragonslayers and this fanfic came to mind so I made it. Well please enjoy I hope! And remember to Review no mean things lol well not to MANY mean things. * sweat drop * well till later! Now read or all send Dilly-sama on you! Jaa! 


	2. Sugar

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA hello ^.^ this is Gara-chan and as you all must know I'm crazy lol I'm just playing around. well this is a really weird and pointless Fic This Fic staring * drum roll * Makoto and Minako!!!! * Claps * and to warn you now this fic is  
  
Rated R- for bad words ^.^ not very nice actions and Drunk Bish's (short for pretty boys)  
As well as some nakedness ( I think)  
  
Well enjoy and please review!!!! I love to get Reviews!!!  
  
Folken walked through the empty dark halls of the flouting fortress. He had his long black cape that covered him from his neck down a frown was plastered onto his face. " Today is Dilandau's party." her ran his normal hand through his pale blue hair. "Why me.what did I do to deserve such pain." Folken almost sulked to himself not noticing a girl shorter then him with long brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes running so he found himself clash into her.  
  
"Neh! Folken-sama!" The girl looked at him surprised as she stabled herself from falling as well as fixing the short skirt that was part of her uniform.(imagine The Dragonslayers uniforms but instead of pants it's a mini skirt and the uniform is made tighter so it fits the curves of a women)  
  
Folken looked at the girl and recognized her. "Oh you should watch where you're going Mako-kun."  
  
"It's Mako-chan. cant you guys get use to it.I'm a girl for crying out loud!" A flush faced Mako gave Folken a glare.  
  
"Ok ok ok." he lifted his hand up in defeat.  
  
"So what's the big commotion with the dragonslayers?" Mako asked this being her first year of being a dragonslayer.  
  
With a large sweat drop Folken replied. "Its Dilandau's birthday." Folken didn't sound very excited at the event. "Dilandau-sama's birthday? Oh how wonderful!" Mako said a smile on her face but Folken knew how bad Dilandau's birthdays get.  
  
As Folken was going to explain to Mako about how bad it was, her blond haired friend ran up to the two. "Konnichi wa Folken sama" The blond girl gave a bow then looked at Mako. "Mako-chan we have to go get ready for the party!" The girls crystal blue eyes lit up with excitement, her hair was long almost up to her thighs, she was shorter then Mako. She too had on the same uniform. These two where the only female slayers under Dilandau's control and where top of the line.  
  
The two girls held each other's hands and had stars in the eyes as they faced each other. "Where going to look so lovely!" Mina the one with the blond said. "Even Dalet-kun will be jealous" Folken sweat dropped "And these are the two best fighters. What did I do to get so much punishment." Folken just dragged himself back to his room.  
  
"JAA FOLKEN-SAMA!" The two called out behind him then Mina skipped off while Mako tried to keep up with the crazy blond.  
  
"Let this be over soon" Folken mumbled as he rubbed his temples;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~(THE PARTY BEGINS!)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The party had begun Mina and Mako where the last ones to enter the great hall. They had on matching dresses both low v-neck cut that hugged there curves and where cut to there knees. Mina's was a mix of light orange and yellow while Mako's was emerald green with pale green matching her green eyes.  
  
They where greeted by 15 year old 15 boys eyes. "MAKO-CHAN!!!!" Gumel glumped poor Mako before she could dodge the light blond boy. "Baka Gumel- kun!" Migel, brown haired green eyes boy taller then Mako dragged a sobbing Gumel away from Mako.  
  
Mako and Mina both stud with a sweat drop. "How long is this party again?" Mako asked Mina. "Till 6 in the morning." Mina said gapping at the thought that now hit her.  
  
"It gets worse." Folken stud behind the two. "You've seen Dilandau drunk before right?" Folken said as he saw the two girls shiver at the thought. "He's even scarier when he is." Folken nodded.  
  
"ATENCHIN EVERYONE!" Mako and Mina looked up at the voice. It was a one of the Dragonslayers by the name Gatti, He had short hair that was a light brown and bangs shaped like a heart as well as dark blue eyes. Mako and Mina took a seat next to Shesta and Dalet. Shesta was shorter then the other Dargaonslayers, he had boll cut blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Thanks to Mako-chan's great cooking we will be having a GREAT party this year." All eyes turned to her and then cheer's where heard.  
  
Dilandau was siting at his thrown a leg on one of the arm rests he had a male dragonslayers uniform but this one was black and red instead of just navy blue. His arm cradled his face and his messy white bangs went over his red eyes. A scary grin was plastered on his face.  
  
Little chatter was made while everyone wolfed down all their food once everyone was done all the dragonslayers stud up and moved around talking and laughing. "Hey this isn't bad at all." Mina smiled talking way too soon. "Drinks for all." Dilandau sat up his eyes flashed and he moved from where he was sited and was the first to get a bottle of liquor. "Oh shit." Mako gasped. "Dilandau's going to get drunk off his ass!" Mako said loud enough only for Mina to hear.  
  
Soon enough all the dragonslayers had, had their drinks in hand and where drinking like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Author: FOR GOD'S SAKE! They're all drunks you see from the beginning this story was all right but then from now on I don't blame you if you stop reading.  
  
Mako: where is that voice coming from? Mina: what voice? Folken: Its Gara-chan again. Gara: oh * Blushes * GOMEN! All shut up now! Back to the story!  
  
Mako mumbled something under her breath about how dum Gara was but it was.  
  
This is going to be like 2 or 3 chapters long 


	3. Sake

2nd chapter ummm this is where it gets really weird ^.^''' ummmm please read and review!!!! Please!  
  
Flushed boys ran around as Mina, Mako, and Folken just stud there a glass of wine in all of their hands.  
"I told you it wasn't going to be good." Folken said as he took a small drink of the wine in his hand. "I WANT TO BE SAILOR MOON!" Shesta sobbed. "NO I AM! You get to be Sailor Venus!" Dalet said flipping his hair to the side. "NO NO NO NO!!! She's not cool!" Shesta started to cry louder. Mina looked annoyed at the two boys "Sailor Venus is the best" Mina had a clench fist. Mako patted Mina on the head laugh nervously. "I Want to be Sailor Moon." Gumel said. "You can be Sailor Jupiter!" Dalet said smiling.  
  
"EEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW that sailor scout sucks Dick!" Gumel said with his tongue out.  
  
Folken was now holding back the two scary girls with large fangs and blood red eyes. "We will rip their arms off one by one." Mako said through grit teeth. Poor Folken had a sweat drop he held the two girls till the calmed down.  
  
The two girls took swings of the drink and sat down while Folken tried to get one of the dragonslayer down from the lights. The dragonslayer stripped and through the clothes at another giggling Dragonslayer.  
  
"Get the hell down!" Folken growled losing his patience. "HEE HEE!!!!WEEEEEEEEEE" The dragonslayer jumped down and kissed Folken on the cheek and ran off singing about how he was a bird.  
  
In one corner they where reenacting Star Wars while others where stripping.  
  
"I'm Sailor Stripper, I will strip in the name of money!" Dilandau who was so drunk I don't think humans could be so drunk -.-''' " I feel pretty oh so pretty I feel pretty and witty and nice!!!!" Dilandau started to sing and dance around till suddenly the lights went out then a spot light turned on, on Dilandau and then color lightly flashed everywhere then lights lit up where all the dragonslayers stud with feather fans all different colors.  
  
Mako's and Mina's jaws dropped they where the only ones who where not drunk. "Oh my Fuckin god!" Mako looked at all of them and a terrified Folken was banging his head against a wall.  
  
"WE FEEL PRETTY OH SO PRETTY! WE FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND NICE!!!!!"  
  
All the dragonslayers where reduced to giggling singing schoolgirls. Then they all started to strip. Poor Folken was almost sobbing while Mako and Mina where trying not to just brake down laughing and rolling on the floor. It was really that bad!  
  
10 minutes of them running around naked, 10 minutes of Mina and Mako crying because they where laughing so hard, and 10 minutes of Folken trying slit his wrist with a plastic fork.  
  
Mako and Mina decided to get Folken out of there before he went crazy. "Its ok Folken-sama." Mina said grabbing on to one arm.  
  
"Hai Folken-sama I think you should get some sleep." Mako said slightly frowning and helped move the bodies of the dragonslayers who pasted out.  
  
The three left the room all the dragonslayers and Dilandau where pasted out.  
  
"Isnt it 4 mouths till Christmas?" Mina asked out loud  
  
"Shut up Mina!" Mako and Folken growled at Mina as all them went to there own rooms.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
This story really sucks but hey this is what happens when u are bored out of your mind! Well please review not to mean k! Hope u liked it well at lest a little lol well hope to here from u! 


End file.
